Love and Blood
by StarshineGoomba
Summary: AU/Horror. Paige is a young vampire with a lot to learn. Take a journey with her as she meets a very interesting group of vampires with many stories from centuries past. Rated Mature for violence and sexual content.
1. Sad Beginnings

**Here comes another story from me. I am a huge fan of horror, and vampires happen to be one of my favorite monsters. In this, I will be creating my own lore, based on various movies and television programs. As far as when it comes to being turned into a vampire, I am choosing to use the term "sire". It just seems most comfortable to me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE nor TNA personalities being used in this story. I do, however, own Mary Williams, and Alex Hardy belongs to shiki94. She is being used with permission.**

* * *

Chapter One – Sad Beginnings

It was never easy. It was just something that you had to do. Vampires wish to not be feared by the general public. So anything risking exposure was to be immediately eliminated. This even meant ending the life of a loved one, if necessary. For as long as anyone could remember, that was the first rule of being a vampire. It is always the first thing taught after someone wakes up after being sired. This time was no different.

It had been hours since Paige had taken away Dean's immortal life. Still, she held his lifeless body in her arms. She cried silently until she felt someone walking up to her. She gasped, turning to face the person coming up to her. She could sense right away that he was also a vampire, and that he wasn't of any threat to her. "Hi..." she managed to get out as she slowly stood up, Dean's blood covering her clothing.

The tall stranger, covered in tattoos, smiled warmly, sensing that the girl that he had just walked up to knew the man whom she had to put down. "Do you need me to help you take care of that?"

Paige nodded, wiping away a stray tear. "Yes, thank you. I'm Paige, by the way."

"Corey," the man nodded, picking up Dean's body. After discreetly disposing of Dean's body, Corey turned to Paige. "Will you be alright?"

"This was my home," Paige shrugged. "I'll find something, though."

"Nonsense," Corey smirked. "You'll come home with me."

Paige blinked, "excuse me?"

Corey threw his head back, chuckling. "It's not like that, trust me. There are many of us where I live. A room recently opened up. I'm sure that Mary will allow you to stay. Even if it's on a temporary basis."

"Mary?" Paige raised an eyebrow. "Do you mean, _the_ Mary?"

"That would be the one," Corey nodded. "My sister and I have lived with her ever since we were sired."

Paige nodded in return, quickly gathering her things before following Corey. Maryanne Williams was well known in the vampire world. She had recently reached elder status, and was very much respected by the entire vampire community. "So if you live with Mary, what brought you all the way down here?" Paige lived in a small town in upstate New York, where Mary had a huge mansion in Connecticut.

Corey looked down for a moment as he opened the passenger side door to his car, letting Paige in before walking around and getting in. He turned over the engine before looking over to his new traveling companion. "Mary had heard about the murders."

"Dean," Paige nodded with a sigh. "She sent you down to check things out, and possibly take care of the culprit."

"How long..." Corey let the sentence hang in the air, knowing that Paige would catch on and fill in the blanks for him.

"We had been together for ten years. Five years ago, our house caught fire. We were barely alive when our sire found us," Paige ran her fingers through her raven colored hair with a sigh. "I really thought that I could keep him under control. He was doing so well."

"It can happen at any time," Corey nodded as he pulled onto the freeway, back up towards Connecticut. "I've seen it happen with many men. Mary says that she's even had to put down a few women in her day."

"Wow. Now, I knew that there are more female vampires, but I thought that they were all in control," Paige blinked.

"You've got a lot to learn, young one," Corey teased her with a smile.

"So how old are you? I can tell that you're older than me, but I'm not all that in tune yet," Paige looked over after the crimson left her cheeks.

"I'm still learning things myself," Corey nodded with a chuckle. "My sister, Becky, and myself were visiting New York City on September 11th, I'm sure that you know the year."

"How close were you?" Paige bit her lip.

"We were just close enough to the World Trade Center to be fatally injured in the chaos. Luckily, Mary was close by when it happened," Corey shrugged.

"So are you and Mary..." Paige turned away again, blushing once more.

Corey quickly shook his head, "Mary has been with the same man since the '40s. I still don't know the whole story, though. We don't really talk all that much." He paused, eying the attractive woman next to him, "I'm single. Have been since before."

"I'm not even sure why I asked," Paige laughed nervously.

"Making conversation?" Corey shrugged. "We're going to be housemates. You may as well know what you're about to get yourself into."

Paige raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Is there anything else I should know?"

"Mary is a huge flirt, but she's very faithful to her husband," Corey chuckled. "She almost had me once."

"So um... why are you warning me of..." Paige paused, her eyes widening, "oooh!"

Corey nodded, "yes, exactly. She is extra friendly with everyone."

"So is there anything else I should know?" Paige looked over to Corey once more.

Corey shook his head, "it's best if you learn everything as you go along. We just all agreed that it's best to warn the girls of Mary's flirtatious mannerisms."

Paige nodded, "fair enough." She paused, getting into the song playing on the radio for a bit, "wait... you only warn the girls?"

Corey nodded with a smirk, "as you can imagine, it's quite amusing when an unsuspecting male becomes enthralled with her."

"You do have a point there," Paige laughed. "I can't wait to meet everyone."

"I actually have a feeling you'll fit in just fine," Corey grinned as he sped off on the open freeway, in a hurry to get home and to bed.

* * *

**Like this one? Please R&amp;R. Then hop on over to my profile to tell me which of my potential stories you would like to see next in my poll!**


	2. Haunted Mansion

Chapter Two – Haunted Mansion

Hours later, Corey pulled up the long driveway to the house where he lived with a group of vampires. It was gated, with a high, iron fence surrounding the property. They all liked their privacy, and this was the best way to ensure it. Paige looked around in silence as they made their way to the garage and Corey parked his car. Once he turned off the engine, he opened Paige's door for her before she got a chance to and took her bags for her.

Paige shook her head, smirking as she allowed Corey to do these things for her. Dean was never a gentleman to her the entire time that they had known one another, and she had to admit, she liked this change. She followed the older man to the main entrance of the house, allowing him to open the door for her and walked in as he stood aside and closed the door once more. Paige was in awe of the entrance way of the mansion, even more than she was with the yard and the outside of the building. The structures were even more beautiful than she imagined. Granted, it was the type of mansion one may see in a haunted house movie, but that is what it made it perfect.

Before Paige got a chance to say anything, Mary appeared at the top of the left hand side stairway. The tall, slender brunette was wearing a sheer, floor length robe with black fur trim, not doing anything to hide the fact that she was otherwise completely nude. "I trust that the problem was taken care of, Corey."

"I wouldn't have returned, otherwise, Mary," Corey looked up to the owner of the house, completely unphased by her appearance. Paige took note of this. This meant that Mary often presented herself in such a manner.

"I suppose you're right," Mary nodded, leaning against the bannister. She then looked to Paige, smirking. "I see that you've brought a cute stray home with you this time."

Corey nodded, "this is Paige. It was her boyfriend that did it."

Mary nodded, biting her lip. She knew exactly what that meant. She was more than happy to take the young vampire into her care. Whether it be just until the young girl got back on her feet, or on a more permanent basis was yet to be seen. Just as she was she opened her mouth to offer up the room that had just opened up, there was a sound of someone tumbling half way down the stairs on the other stairway. Mary shook her head as she saw two brunettes getting up and quickly apologizing, while a two toned blonde stood at the top of the stairway, shaking her head at her best friends. "Alex, I swear that you have the agility of a human," Mary smirked.

Alexis Hardy straightened her pajama top as she helped the other girl up. "You should have seen me when I was human."

"Your brother has mentioned it once or twice," Mary smiled. "What brings you ladies out here?"

The other brunette pushed her hair back as she responded, "we heard Corey's car, then we sensed that he wasn't alone."

"You are hoping for a new friend, AJ?" Mary looked over to Paige once more before turning her attention back to her current housemates.

Paige couldn't help but smile a little. Sure, they weren't like her, but she could see herself forming a bond with this three girls. "It could happen," she nodded.

The three girls cheered as AJ looked over to Mary once more. "Are we giving her Bayley and Emma's old room?"

Mary nodded, "it's the only one still somewhat set up. Go ahead and show her the room. She can meet everyone else at breakfast."

Corey nodded, kissing Paige's cheek. "I live in Mary's wing. You can trust those three to show you around the East wing." He then motioned to the two toned woman, who seemed most calm. "Kaitlyn is the most level headed. She's the eldest of the three."

"Hey!" Alex pouted. "She's not much older than I am."

"A few decades makes all of the difference between us," Kaitlyn smirked as she made her way down, grabbing one of Paige's bags as Corey slipped up to his room.

"Yeah, sometimes even _I_ am more mature than you are, Alex," AJ laughed as she joined in helping Paige with her things.

"We really shouldn't be scaring the young one," Kaitlyn smiled as they made their way into the East wing.

AJ raised her eyebrow, "we do have a new baby?"

Kaitlyn nodded, "I'd give her about twenty-five, at most."

"I actually am twenty-five," Paige nodded in astonishment. "I was sired when I was twenty."

"Then you've come to the perfect place," Alex smiled. "You can learn centuries of history in these halls."

"And even more as you make friends!" AJ chirped to add to Alex's statement.

Kaitlyn shook her head, smiling. "Mary is the oldest of everyone here. She is about four hundred and fifty years-old, I believe."

"Wow... I didn't realize we got that old," Paige blinked.

"She's actually the youngest elder. You've heard of them, right?" Kaitlyn tilted her head.

"Briefly, but never into much detail," Paige shrugged.

"Well, I'm sure that you'll hear more about them. Some of them are many centuries older than Mary," Kaitlyn nodded.

"So how long..." Paige paused, trying to calculate time in her head.

"We're not sure," AJ shrugged, knowing exactly what the younger girl was about to ask.

"As far as we know, all of the originals have been put down," Alex continued. "We don't even know why nor how."

"I guess that it matter all that much," Paige nodded as they made it to what was now to be her room. "We're here now, and we do what we have to, in order to survive."

"I couldn't have said it better myself," Kaitlyn opened the door for the young girl. "Pick either bed and make yourself at home. We meet for breakfast at six PM."

Paige yawned, "sounds good to me. I'll see everyone then."

* * *

**Short chapter, I know. However, it perfectly established the entryway to Mary's mansion. The best way that I can describe the main staircase is directly in front of the front doors, and you go up about ten feet, then it splits off into two different staircases, each going into a separate wing of the house. There are plenty of films with creepy, old mansions, that look like this. So you can use your imagination. Anyway, thank you for reading. Please R&amp;R! Then hop on over to my profile to take a poll to let me know which of my stories you would like to see next.**


	3. Introductions

**Sorry that it has been a bit since I have updated. I was sick for weeks, but now I am back! To refresh yourselves on the story so far, Paige is a young vampire, in a underground world of mostly female vampires, who had to put down her boyfriend, Dean, after he did something that could expose vampires to the general population. Soon after, Corey appeared and offered to help her dispose of the body, and took her to the home that he shares with a group of vampires of varying ages and background. So far, we've only met Mary (my OC), AJ, Kaitlyn, and Alex (shiki94's OC). Now we go on to meet the rest of the housemates... Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Three – Introductions

After closing the door behind her, Paige set her bags down, letting out a huge sigh. She had only changed her clothes after going back to her now former home. So there was still dirt and blood covering her arms. Even if there hadn't been, a hot shower was exactly what she had needed. She looked around her room, smiling as she saw that she had her own private bathroom. She pulled her shower stuff out of one of her bags and took a long shower. As she washed away and pain and memories, she found herself crying again. Dean had been her first love. She knew that it would take a long time to get past the loss. Which is why she wondered why she was so quickly finding herself attracted to another man. She shook off all of her thoughts as she turned the water off. She stepped out of the shower, looking at herself in the mirror as she combed through her raven colored locks. Her cheeks were red and puffy, which she shrugged off. She walked back into the bedroom, pulling her pajamas on and climbing onto one of the beds.

…

It was 5:55 PM when she finally rolled out of bed. She got dressed and made her way downstairs. She could already hear everyone chattering, so she followed the voices, finding the kitchen. She was only a couple of minutes late, and AJ was standing at the door, holding a mug out to her. She looked around, seeing that everyone else was drinking from similar mugs.

Paige raised an eyebrow, looking into the mug as she smelled the air. "I smell blood and coffee."

"It's a perfect mix of the two," a brunette woman with a British accent looked up from where she sat with a blonde woman.

"Yes, Layla came up with the recipe herself," Mary stated as she walked up to Paige, "she is very proud of it." She lead the young vampire to one of the empty chairs. "We didn't get a chance to formally meet, my maiden name is Maryanne Alexis Williams. I just go by Mary Hardy around here," she smirked, sitting next to a man covered in tattoos with rainbow colored hair. "This is my husband, Jeff. You met his little sister, Alex, last night. They also have an older brother, Matt, but he lives with his wife, Amy, in Chicago." She then motioned to where Alex, AJ, and Kaitlyn were sitting, "then we have Alex's husband, Cody. I've known him my whole life. Kaitlyn's husband is John Cena. AJ's husband is Phil Brooks, but he usually tends to just go by "Punk". Layla is one half of our only same sex couple at the moment, that is her wife, Summer. Over there at the end is Nattie and TJ Wilson. Despite the fact that they are all the way over there, they are both very nice, and are almost always up for a chat. In fact, Nattie has been known for dispensing very good advice. Last, over there at the stove, we have our foodie, Corey's sister, Becky." Mary then paused, "do you eat?" She asked, knowing that it wasn't necessary, but most vampires still ate food on occasion, for a sense of normalcy.

Paige thought for a moment, "Dean didn't really like to. I could use some breakfast, though."

"Awesome," Becky grinned, swinging her auburn hair back over her shoulder. "Do you like eggs?"

Paige nodded, "I do. How are you at Sunny Side Up?"

"Excellent," Becky chirped. "Two? Toast? Bacon?"

"Yes, wheat, and yes please," Paige blushed as Corey moved his plate over to the spot beside her and sat down.

For the next hour, everyone asked Paige a million questions. Which was to be expected. She filled them in on her life so far, which she knew was extremely short compared to everyone else's. After everyone was finished eating, the men all cleaned up for the women as Paige continued her life story. By 7:30 everyone began to disperse. As expected, everyone worked the graveyard shift, and they all began to get ready for their jobs. Just as the first round of housemates were about to walk out to their cars, Mary's eyes went wide as everyone felt that they were about to have visitors.

"Paige... did Dean's last name happen to be Ambrose?" The leader of the household bit her lip.

Paige nodded slowly as she, AJ, and Alex were about to send Kaitlyn off to work. As she was about to open her mouth to question, the front doors flew open and a man with half blonde/half dark hair walked in with a larger, dark haired man. Behind them were two blonde women, whom Paige vaguely remembered from high school.

"Please tell me it isn't true," the two toned man looked to the group, pleading.

"I'm sorry, Seth," Mary frowned sympathetically.

Just then the pieces all came together for Paige. Seth was Dean's cousin. Next to him was his girlfriend, Emma. The other man was Roman, Seth's best friend since high school. The fourth member of the group at the door was Roman's girlfriend, Renee. Paige took a deep breath, walking up to them. "Seth, I promise, I tried. I really did."

Seth tilted his head, "Paige?"

Paige nodded, looking down. "I'm so sorry."

"No, it was bound to happen," Seth shook his head. "I don't think that anyone could have held him together as long as you had."

Paige took another step toward Seth, hugging him tightly. As she slowly pulled away, she looked confused. "How did I not know about you?"

"Same way I didn't know about you, I guess," Seth shrugged. "I was actually sired nearly five years before we met. I had heard about him, I just thought that..." he scratched the back of his neck. "I don't even know. Like maybe you were human, and taking care of him."

"Well, I definitely would have," Paige nodded.

Seth ran his fingers through his hair as Kaitlyn and a few of the others slipped out the door. "I trust that it needed to happen?"

"I did it myself," Paige's voice cracked once more as AJ slipped her arm around the younger girl's waist.

Seth nodded, "well, we were just stopping through. We're moving to Niagara."

"Well, you are always welcome here," Mary smiled. "I hope that you haven't forgotten that."

"Of course," Seth smiled before they said their goodbyes and left just as swiftly as they had came.

Mary looked to Paige after everyone had gone to work who was going to. "You don't have to find a job or anything, right away. You can stay as long as you'd like. I just ask that if you want to go anywhere, you don't go alone. It's just safer that way." She paused as she saw her husband at the top of the stairs, then looked to Alex and AJ, "don't get into too much trouble."

After Mary disappeared to do whatever with Jeff, Paige looked to her new friends. "What is the movie collection like here?"

"Rather expansive," Alex pushed her glasses up her nose. "Name it, and we have it."

"In every format imaginable," AJ added.

Paige looked to each of the girls as her lips curled into a devious grin. "I want something gory, that I can laugh at. It'll make me feel better."

"Well, Saw has plenty of gore, but it's rather serious," Alex began going over their movie collection in her mind.

"I'm thinking an 80s slasher flick?" AJ bounced a little.

Paige snapped her fingers, pointing at AJ, "there we go."

Alex nodded, pointing toward the home theater room, in the opposite of the direction of the kitchen. "I'll get the movie, ready. You go ahead and get snacks."

The three girls settled down with the second Slumber Party Massacre movie. The over the top ridiculousness of the film was exactly what Paige had needed. By the end of the movie, Alex and AJ had fallen asleep. Paige got up and decided to wander the house a bit. Eventually, she made her way into the basement. Something felt very cold and off about that floor of the house. As she reached the end of the hall she saw a feral male vampire chained to the wall. Confused, she looked to find something to make a stake out of to take care of him, figuring that they had forgotten about him. Just as she was about to do it, Cody appeared in front of her, holding up his hands.

"Please don't," he pleaded with the new girl.

* * *

**Yes, I return with a cliffhanger. Hopefully, I won't take too long to post the next part. Thank you so much for reading. Please R&amp;R!**


	4. Mary and the Rhodes Brothers

**I can't believe that I have left you with that cliffhanger for this long. I am so sorry! To catch you up, Paige has met the rest of her house mates. After having breakfast, and some of the residents of Mary's mansion went to work, Paige sat down for a bad 80s slasher movie with AJ and Alex. After the other girls fell asleep, Paige began to explore the house. Upon going into the basement, she found a feral male vampire, chained to the wall. She is about to stake him, just as Cody appears in front of her, begging her not to. That is where we'll be picking up.**

* * *

Chapter Four – Mary and the Rhodes Brothers.

Cody had been letting Alex have a girl's night with AJ, and their new friend. He didn't mind at all. The vibes that he had gotten off of Paige really said that she could use some friends. So he was more than willing to loan out his wife for the night. A couple of hours after parting ways with the girls, Cody felt a strange chill. He paused Hyrule Warriors and dashed down to the basement. He saw Paige at the end of the hall, getting ready to stake the vampire who was chained up. If it were possible, Cody went more pale than he already was and quickly got in front of Paige, holding his hands up and pleading with the young vampire.

"Please don't," Cody pleaded with her. "I can explain."

"But he's obviously feral," Paige argued, "the rules..."

Cody nodded, carefully removing the stake from Paige's hand. He then tossed it aside, moving closer to the other vampire in the room. "Paige, this is Dustin." He then took a deep breath as the older vampire looked up, a perpetual sadness in his eyes. "He's my brother."

Paige looked from Cody, to Dustin, then back to Cody again. She sighed as she leaned against the wall. "I take it Mary got special permission?"

"Of course," Cody nodded as she got Dustin's special blood bag out for him. "First thing you must know, he doesn't feed as much as we do, and never human."

Paige nodded in understanding, knowing full well that human blood made them stronger.

Cody sat down as he fed his brother, who was noticeably a lot more docile now that Cody was with him. "I've known Mary my whole life. Our parents were friends. She was supposed to be promised to Dustin, and wed when they were about sixteen. They knew that they would never get along as a married couple, since we look at her as a sister. So the wedding never happened."

"Kaitlyn said that Mary is about four hundred and fifty years old," Paige looked up as Cody paused.

Cody smiled, "I think that's about right. She and Dustin were born the same year, then I was born about six years later."

"She was sired first though, right?" Paige tilted her head. "You do appear a tad older than her."

Cody smirked, nodding. "When she was twenty-one, and I was about fifteen, she was attacked by a drifter, making his way through our village. She was raped, beaten, and left for dead. Her sire captured the bastard and sired Mary in order to save her."

Just as Cody was about to continue, Mary walked into the room. "Telling our story without me?" She smiled as she walked over to the brothers. She caressed Dustin's cheek lovingly before kissing the top of his head.

Paige observed as Dustin looked to Mary with a subtle passion. Much like Cody had mentioned, it wasn't a look of romance between them, but rather a very close sibling type bond that had kept them together for centuries.

Mary then sat on the other side of Dustin, still caressing him. "Dustin, this is Paige. She is going to be living with us. She is still very young, and doesn't fully understand everything just yet."

Paige smiled as Dustin nodded, noting that he didn't speak at all. "I'm sorry for trying to kill you, Dustin. I'm just glad that your brother got here in time."

"He understands," Cody smiled. "He knows that under the rules, he should have never been sired in the first place."

"Come on," Mary stood up. "We'll tell you the rest of our story upstairs."

Cody nodded, cleaning up. "Hearing it again will just get Dustin riled up."

Paige waited for the two elder vampires to pass her before slowly walking back down the hall and back upstairs. After checking to see that Alex and AJ were still sleeping before taking the women up to his room that he shared with Alex and sat down on the bed. After Mary sat down on the bed with her friend, Paige found a chair to sit in as she prepared herself for the story.

Mary took a deep breath. "For ten years, I was able to hide my secret from even the brothers."

Cody nodded, "we just assumed that she had aged extremely well."

Paige chuckled, "well, I would assume that ten to twenty years would have to be the maximum that you could get away with it."

"Depending on the age you were when you were sired, yes," Mary smiled.

"I was twenty-five when it happened," Cody bit his lip, looking down for a moment. "Dustin and I were kidnapped. It was completely random. Two men tied up Dustin and forced him to watch while I was tortured."

"They thought that you were gay," Mary looked away.

"Wait..." Cody blinked. "I mean, looking back, and knowing everything that I do now, that would make sense, but..."

"I'm sorry," Mary sighed, turning back to face her friend. "After everything, I just didn't think to add that part in."

"I guess that's understandable," Cody nodded. "Go ahead and tell her the next part."

Mary nodded, running her hand through her dark brown locks. "I sensed that Cody was in trouble. Much like just a few minutes ago, when you were in the basement."

"That one is actually new to me," Paige tilted her head.

Mary smiled, softly. "Maybe someday, you'll find someone that you truly connect with like that. It's a great feeling." She paused before continuing, "anyway, I found them just as Cody was about to die from his internal injuries and blood loss. Without even thinking, I brutally murdered the ones who did it to him. Then I untied Dustin and knelt by Cody. I looked up to Dustin and told him that I could save him. He pleaded with me to do whatever I had to in order to save his brother. So I sired Cody right then and there. Once Cody awoke in his new state, I told them everything."

Cody nodded, continuing, "because of how much we love Mary, we accepted her, as well as our new lives. We continued living in our village for the next four years, until Dustin grew ill."

"It was one of those diseases that can easily be cleared up like it's nothing now," Mary shrugged. "I'm sure you know all about medical advances and whatnot."

Paige nodded, "like something as simple as a cold killing someone?"

"Exactly," Mary chuckled. "Anyway, Cody and I just couldn't bare to live without Dustin. So I sought out the elders. Remember how I mentioned Matt Hardy's wife, Amy, earlier?" She paused as Paige nodded, "well, it was her and Trish Stratus that came with me and overlooked the whole thing. We just had to promise to take care of him."

"If at any time, we no longer feel like we can do that, we both know what we have to do," Cody added.

The three looked up as they heard sniffling in the doorway. Cody chuckled as he held out his arms to his wife.

"Sorry," Alex laughed softly as she walked into the room, sitting on Cody's lap. "That story gets me every time."

"Anyway," Mary smiled as Cody and Alex got comfortable. "Once Dustin was sired, we decided to leave our home. It was the hardest thing we've ever done."

Cody frowned, "I still miss my sisters."

"I left my younger brother and sister, as well," Mary sighed. "But we all stayed close. We still check in on our grand nieces and nephews to this day."

"Do they know?" Paige inquired with an innocent curiosity.

"Some have over the years," Cody nodded. "None currently, though."

Paige nodded, "understandable."

Mary slowly stood up, looking to Cody and Alex with a smirk before motioning for Paige to get up and join her.

Paige looked over to the couple, seeing that it was time for her to leave. She smiled, following Mary out of the room. She followed Mary down the hall, getting some of the other bedrooms pointed out to her along the way. Once they got to the spot between the wings on the staircase, the young vampire looked up to her very courteous host. "I probably won't stay long..."

Mary shook her head, "don't say such things, child. I already told you that you are more than welcome to stay as long as you like. You don't even have to get a job, but you may eventually get bored with just walking around the estate. Even if something comes up where you need money, and you don't have any, don't be afraid to ask any of us. We all share here." The elder vampire walked her arms across Paige's shoulder as Corey appeared at the top of the stairs, "we share many things."

Paige eyes went wide as Mary moved a little closer to the young girl.

"That's enough, Mary," Corey chuckled as he came down the stairs. "I was hoping to steal her, anyway."

Mary pouted, "fine." She then disappeared in the way Corey had just come from to rejoin her husband in their bedroom.

Paige tilted her head, "steal me?"

"I was hoping to take you out. Even for a walk around the grounds," Corey flashed her a sexy smile, holding out his hand to her.

"I think that I could go for that," Paige nodded, taking his hand.

* * *

**Thank you for your patience. Please R&amp;R! Then hop over to my profile and check out my poll to let me know which of my ideas that you would like to see come to life next!**


	5. Getting to Know You

**Many apologies for it being so long since I have updated anything. I was having some health problems, and not up to writing at all. I am feeling a lot better now, and will be writing again very soon. I went through my files and saw that I already had this chapter finished, so as a gift for your patience, I am posting it now. Enjoy!**

**Warning: This chapter contains a scene involving harming an animal. However, I am not going into graphic detail. Just remember, they're vampires. They need blood in order to survive.**

* * *

Chapter Five – Getting to Know You

When Paige took Corey's hand, a strange sensation traveled throughout her body. It was a very nice tingle. Something that she was very much not used to. Something about being near Corey made her feel comfortable. Made her feel like everything was going to be all right. This was exactly what she needed. They stayed quiet as he lead her out the front door and around the house. She smelled the air around her, and a calming sensation overcame her. She smiled, looking over to Corey.

"I didn't expect her to make a move so soon," Paige chuckled.

"I warned you, as gracious as a host she is, Mary is very flirtatious," Corey smiled.

"It doesn't really bother me much," Paige shrugged. "She never actually has any intent to cheat on Jeff, right?"

"No," Corey shook his head with a smile. "He actually finds it amusing."

"So it's nothing to really get worked up about," Paige nodded as they began to walk into a fog covered wood. Again, it was something straight out of a horror film, but there was something about it that made her feel right at home.

Just as Corey was about to ask Paige something, a red fox came into sight. He glanced over as Paige looked to the potential prey with hunger. He just smiled, nodding as he whispered. "If you're hungry, go ahead."

As soon as she got the go ahead, Paige darted toward the small animal, quickly capturing it and feeding upon it. She hadn't even realize how long since she had really fed. It had already felt like years since the night before, when everything had happened with Dean. Once she had drained her food source, she slowly turned back to Corey, panting softly with a slightly ashamed look on her face.

"It's alright," Corey assured her as she walked over to her, reaching out and wiping a drop of blood from her lip. He then brought the thumb to his mouth, tasting what she had just experienced. "We all feed on the grounds. It would be silly if we didn't give into our instincts from time to time."

"I guess that you're right," Paige nodded. "So what do we do with..."

"Give it back to the Earth," Corey smirked as he knelt down, digging a hole big enough and dropped the remains into the ground before covering it back up. After he stood up and brushed himself off, he looked to Paige once more. "What's this I hear about you leaving?"

"I just can't help but feel like I am imposing. I'm a stranger to you," Paige sighed, kicking a small rock around as she looked at the ground.

"You heard Mary. This is her house. She practically insisted that you move in with us. Even if you did leave, where would you go?" Corey cautiously stepped closer, gently cupping Paige's cheek. He knew that he was flirting with disaster, but he couldn't help himself. He had just helped this girl bury her lover less than twenty-four hours earlier, yet he was already contemplating making a move on her. As she slowly looked up to meet his gaze, he saw that she was chewing on her bottom lip. "Are you really in that much of a hurry to leave me?"

"Of course not," Paige quickly threw her arms around Corey. It was meant as a deep appreciation for his help the night before, but there was almost a heat between them. Not that their bodies really ever actually generated heat. She slowly pulled away, looking into his eyes once more. She wanted to kiss him, but it was much too soon. Instead, she took a step back, looking down for a moment.

A sigh of relief escaped Corey's lips as Paige stepped away. He may have just met this girl a day ago, but the desire was already strong. He knew that it was much too soon for anything to happen between them. He liked this girl, but the last thing that he wanted was to just be a rebound, or for anything to get awkward between them. At the same time, it had been over a decade since he had been this close to a woman that wasn't his sister, or one of his housemates. He wasn't sure if he would be able to control himself if Paige were to have made a move. If anything were to happen between them that soon, they would both regret it, and he couldn't have that. After a few minutes, they began walking again. "So what did I walk in on, aside from Mary being Mary?"

Paige chuckled, shaking her head. "Well, I had been watching a bad movie with Alex and AJ, and they fell asleep on me. Naturally, my curiosity took hold of me, and I began to wander the house. Eventually, I came to the basement, and I found Dustin." She let the last little bit hang for a bit. She didn't want to assume that everyone in the house knew about the elder Rhodes brother, so she waited to see what Corey's reaction would be.

Corey smiled, nodding. "He seems like he would be real nice if he ever fully gets better. Some of the others in the house have told me that he's gotten better in the past century. So there's hope for him." He then paused, tilting his head, "Mary and Cody don't usually reveal him right away."

"Well, I would think that something like that wouldn't be the best first impression. Feel free to stay as long as you like, and by the way, we have a feral chained up in the basement, but it's okay, because he's like a brother to me," Paige looked over to Corey. "I almost killed him, but Cody got there in time."

Corey nodded, "anyone would if they found him down there like that."

"Does everyone usually hear their story first?" Paige continued walking, moving closer to Corey once more.

"More or less," Corey nodded once more. "Though technically, you heard mine first. It's just the best to start with the earliest story first. I'm sure that your new friends will tell you their stories soon enough."

Paige smiled. Friends. That had almost become a foreign concept to her. Ever since she and Dean had been sired, she spent nearly all of her time keeping him under control. She had a lot to look forward to, and she couldn't wait. They kept walking until the sun began rising in the distance. Without even having to ask him to, he lead her back to the house and walked her up to the part of the stairs where they parted. He then kissed her on the forehead, wishing her sweet dreams.


	6. Personalization and Randy Orton

**For those of you not reading "Bad Things", my unexpected lengthy hiatus was due to health issues, as well as a major move. Thank you for sticking with me, and if you're new, welcome to my story.**

* * *

Chapter Six – Personalization and Randy Orton

"I'm so glad you've decided to stay," Mary smiled as she walked into Paige's room. A few weeks had gone by, and Paige was fitting into the family perfectly.

Paige looked up as a few of the guys finished setting up her bed, while Corey positioned her armoire across the room. "It feels right. It's like my life is just beginning, and all of you have shown that you are just what I needed. I almost feel like in comparison, I never really had friends before."

"Well, now you do!" AJ skipped over to Paige after walking in with her new bedding.

"I hope that we can be friends for a very long time," Alex smiled as she and Kaitlyn helped AJ make Paige's bed.

"You're definitely not the type I would have considered making friends with in the past," Paige smiled as she looked around her room, taking in the progress.

"That's because Dean never let you be yourself," Corey walked over to Paige, wrapping his arms around her from behind and kissing her temple.

"I have to admit, it's a strange feeling," Paige sighed as she placed her hands on Corey's. "I'm twenty-five-years-old, and I'm just now finding out who I am."

"That's not really all that bad," Mary looked over to the young vampire. "I was nearly a century old by the time I really discovered myself," she shrugged as she walked out of the room.

After a few moments of silence, Paige slowly looked over to Cody and Alex in question.

"We... actually don't know, either," Kaitlyn stated softly as she and AJ sat on the freshly made bed.

"I'm sure that you've sort of come to the conclusion that it's slightly off that Mary and Jeff have only known each other for about ninety years," Cody took a deep breath as he and Alex sat down in one of the chairs in the room.

Paige nodded slowly as Corey moved to sit behind her, leaning against the pillows. "I guess it's safe to say that she's been married before?"

Everyone else sat around the room, John and Punk with their wives on the bed as they got ready to listen to the story about Mary.

Cody took a deep breath. "Ted DiBiase was actually new to town. At first, Dustin and I knew him as Mary's new boyfriend. He quickly became my best friend. Outside of Mary, of course."

"Well, this is starting out good," Kaitlyn took a deep breath, leaning into John.

"And it was," Cody nodded. "Everything was great for the first century. The four of us left town together after we knew that it would become obvious. A few decades later, we ran into a man named Randy Orton. He was a little reckless, but he seemed to have everything under control."

Paige hung her head during that pause as Cody let it sink in, knowing that it would remind her of Dean. He watched on for a moment as Corey held Paige, rocking her gently. He gave a small nod, knowing that he understood. "Randy slaughtered an entire village and somehow managed to frame Ted for it."

Paige sighed, nodding. "She did what she had to do."

"Exactly," Cody nodded. "It wasn't until years later when we found out the truth. I've never seen Mary in such a rage. There wasn't anything left of Randy when she was finished with him."

"I don't blame her," Paige nodded. "So after that?"

"She was alone for centuries," Cody sighed. "Well, with Dustin and I, but you get what I mean."

"Part of Jeff thinks that she is still in love with him sometimes," Alex frowned.

Corey froze up a little, looking down at Paige. They weren't together yet, but it was obvious that they shared feelings for one another. He was giving her time to fully get over the Dean situation, but after hearing what Cody and Alex had to say about Mary's first love, he began to realize that there was a chance that would never happen. "Part of her is..." he spoke up after a few minutes of silence. "However, that doesn't mean that she loves Jeff any less."

What the group didn't know was that Jeff had been outside the room, ready to ask if they needed any more help. Instead, he stood back and listened. He knew that the younger man was talking about himself, just as much as he was talking about him. It was harder for male vampires to control themselves, so the females had the tendency to try and hang onto the unstable males for as long as they could. Because that's when reality set in. Not all vampires would be lesbians. It just simply wouldn't make sense. Still, the major difference in the situations stood out to Jeff. Where Dean actually was unstable and not able to adapt to society as much as possible, Ted had. He had just been screwed over by an evil genius, wanting to get away with as much as he could, for as long as he could. In the end, Jeff understood exactly what Corey was saying. There would always be a part of the girls that still loved their first love, but they were gone. Ted and Dean weren't coming back. Mary had long since accepted it, and he had her heart now. Where, Paige on the other hand, still wasn't quite over what had happened with Dean. Corey was showing large amounts of patience with her. Especially for someone who hadn't been with a woman in at least fifteen years. Instead of going in to see if Paige needed any more help like he had intended on, Jeff heaved a heavy sigh and turned around, going out to clear his head.

After everyone sat in silence to take in what Corey had said, Cody stood up, looking around. "I think that we're done in here for tonight."

Paige nodded, "thank you, everyone. I am really feeling welcome here."

Corey went to stand as everyone reached the door, but Paige placed a hand on his shoulder, shaking her head. Corey bit his lip, "are you all right, Paige?"

The sadness in Paige's voice was clear as she looked into Corey's eyes, not even realizing that her friends had stayed in the doorway. "Could... could you stay with me?"

"Of course," Corey smiled softly, glancing up to the girls in the doorway giving him a silent thumbs up as they quietly closed the door.

"Who knew..." Paige smirked, shaking her head.

"Knew what?" Corey got a little more comfortable, laying next to her.

Paige looked down, blushing, "the first person I met after having to put down my boyfriend would make me feel like this."

Corey pressed a kiss to her temple. "Is it too soon to ask how I make you feel?"

"Like I _could_ love again. You also make me feel like what I had with him wasn't real at all. I got a life lesson so early on, and you have been here every step of the way to help me through it. You know that I will get me through this, and you are more than willing to be by my side through it all." Paige turned to face Corey, both of them laying in her bed.

"I've felt something from the moment that I first looked into your eyes," Corey offered a small smile. "It's been so long since I have known the touch of a woman, but I knew that I could wait a little longer."

"Wait... I knew that you haven't dated, but..." Paige blinked in disbelief.

Corey nodded with a shrug. "I've hugged and cuddled some of the girls in the house. Especially while Bayley was living here, but that's different. Even holding you like this feels so much different."

"I like being different for you," Paige offered a small smile. "In fact..." she leaned in, gently pressing her lips to his. "I have the feeling that we'll be a whole lot more."

In shock, Corey returned the kiss, taking a moment after it ended and Paige finished her thought before adding his sentiment to end their night on. "There is no pressure to take things any further until we both feel that it is right. I'm not going anywhere."

Paige nodded, curling up next to him and laying her head against his chest, both drifting off to sleep soon after.

* * *

**During the part where Paige poured out her emotions, I was listening to "You Get Me Through" by Emily Osment. I've got my playlist on random, so that was optimal timing. You should check it out if you get the chance. Thanks for stopping by! Please R&amp;R!**


End file.
